Legend Fang (A Warrior Cat Tale) Chapter 1:
by Babylovelface
Summary: Okay, tell me what you think of chapter one /.\ I tried describing the place and I hope you can imagine where Ashclan lives ..im still in progress with this. Im trying to make it perfect D: tell me your reviews, idc if its harsh .. it'll give me ideas and improve my stories.


_**Chapter 1**_

"Fangkit." A soft voice spoke in his ear sounding far distant. "Fangkit, its time for you to open your eyes." The voice sounded closer this time that made him flatten his ears with annoyance. I want to sleep! He buried deep into his mother's fur that overwhelmed him with the scent of milk. "Oh no, Fangkit." he felt something push him out of the warmth of fur feeling the cold breeze. The darkness that he knew started to pry with light as he slowly opened his eyes to meet his mother's warm gaze."Your eyes! It's so beautiful. I never seen something like it. Just like your brother.." he swiveled his head to meet a white kit staring at with such a dark amber red eyes. "it's about time, Fangkit! I want to go outside. Can we go outside now since he opened his eyes, Quietmist?" That's my mother's name? Fangkit scanned her mother's look, her fur long and it was pale grey. Do I look like her? "come on, Fangkit! let's go Explore!" Fine, fine. Let's go then. He got up shaking his fur from all the moss making him puffy and scrambled out of the den along side with his brother. The clan land was dark and foggy, he wrinkled his nose smelling something unpleasant. "Ugh! What is that smell?"Scarletkit exclaimed. "It's twoleg junk." a voice appeared as he tried to figure out who it was in this fog. It was hard to figure out who is who if you can't see them! But something bumped into him that made him jump. A larger black she-cat stared down at them, purring with amusement. "You'll get use to it here. Twoleg leaves treasures for us to have in order to live." Another body appeared from the fog. "Oh please! You make it seem like we worship them, Hazelpaw! Twolegs don't use them so we do. Who cares." She ignored the tom. "You're Quietmist's kits? My, my! Your eyes are so unusual. I never seen such eyes on a cat." Was my eyes that weird? "Can you teach us some fighting moves, Hazelpaw?" scarletkit was bouncing around, swiping his paw at the grass. "You're too young. When you're older I won't mind teaching you." Scarletkit snorted at the black she cat "You're no fun. Come on,, Fang. Lets continue exploring." he followed his brother into hazy atmosphere, trying to scout the area. As we walked forward we spot something odd, the smell was equally as odd as well. Fangkit saw twolegs junk piled up high that he couldn't see the our whole home made out of twoleg things? "I..I can't see anything!" Scarletkit mewed in frustration. "Lets just go back and play some games. Okay, Fangkit?" I nodded in agreement for he also felt the same emotions.

Three Moons past by, scarletkit and the others played games everyday and also learned that later on the day the mist would clear up giving us freedom to play outside. "Okay, who wants to be the fox?" Finchkit mewed, he was one of blackdawn's kits, the other three was owlkit, colorkit and goldenkit. "This time it should be Owlkit since we all had to be the fox." Scarletkit poked him hard on his chest that made him flinch. "Fine! I'll be the fox. Are you happy? I swear you all act like kits! its absurd. Three more moons is around the corner you know." he licked his chest a couple of times where scarletkit touched him."Then let's practice being warriors then." Fangkit suddenly mewed among his denmates. They all stare at him shock in their eyes. "You spoke! You spoke!" Colorkit yowled jumping up on her two hind legs. She's the craziest one out of blackdawn's litter. I swear, I don't know how she handles her, she never runs out of energy! "Fangkit, talk some more. You're voice its.." Goldenkit said slowly has she scouted me up and down. "Deep." When she said that last word it made him gulp, shes looking at me as if im prey! A white tail rubbed against his shoulder, it was his brother looking at him with a warm gaze. "Brother, you've finally spoken. I was hoping you will soon. Le-" his voice was interrupted by another voice that he hasnt heard in ages. It was deep, that rumbled my body and I look up to see a large black tom stalking towards us. "My kits." his voice was deepened with love but do I sense some sadness? His father's eyes looked just like Scarletkits! But his eyes glowed like the sunset. He only met his father when he was still a small kit. His eyes wasn't opened yet but he felt his loving presence time to time and that familiar voice ."It's time for your training." Scarletkit stared at him with his mouth open. "That's unfair!" Finchkit stomped on the ground. "I want to train too!" My father's eyes glanced at the kit for a moment but in that moment, Finchkit backed away in fear. His father Blackclaw, is one of the most strongest cat in the forest, he's something to be feared of. I wonder why he isn't deputy? Fangkit thought. "Come on you two, we must start now." he whisked his feather tail forward signaling them to follow. Without warning Scarletkit bounded close to his father jumping with excitment as they leave their cozy home. As we padded through the boggy forest I smelled something weird, it was something I never smelt before."Blackclaw."He said loud enough for him to hear, his big head looked down at him."Yes, son?"his eyes sparkled, he knew what Fangkit was about to ask."This smell we're approaching..it's off. What is it?" Scarletkit lifted his head to smell as well. "He's right. Is it a fox?I'll teach that foxdung a few things or two." his black claws slid out making it scrape the ground."It's not a fox. I'm impressed with you two. Usually apprentices starts to understand the separation of our own scent since our land covers it. We're approaching our border, other clans should know what land is ours since its boggy and dark." Fangkit blinked, we're not the only clan? "What other clans are their?" Scarletkit spoke up. Blackclaw looked shocked at first but he closed his eyes and sighed. Did he say something wrong? "You should know the other clans by now. You two have been in that den for moons, you don't even know your other clan mates!" Fangkit's heart thudded with guilt, it was true, Scarletkit and I mainly played with each other since our camp is always so foggy. "We have special talents, young ones." he started. "There's Roseclan, Lightclan and Wildclan. We all have specific traits, us Ashclan cats have sharp eye sights to see through the thickest fog and sharp noses that can scent danger miles away. You will have all of that once I'm done training you." The white kit tipped his head, "But aren't we suppose to be assigned a mentor and aren't we..to young to be out here?" his voice hesitated to say those last words but Blackclaw just continued to pad forward looking ahead."My sons.." his voice sounded heavy, his amber eyes shone fire that made the mist disintegrated in his path. "We no longer follow the stars."


End file.
